A strange spell
by Kira Jaeger
Summary: Gracias a un extraño hechizo de Naraku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru fueron transformados en niños. Ahora ambos hermanos tendrán que estar unidos por siete días si quieren volver a la normalidad ¿Que sorpresas les prepararan este extraño hechizo? [reto pedido por: Mica Taisho en el foro¡Siéntate!]


¡Holis gente sensual! Solamente vengo a entregar este reto pedido por: Mica Taisho en el foro¡Siéntate! aquí les dejo el link: www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / Retos - a - Pedido para que se pasen por ahí (La administración tiene galletas).

Bueno tanto cómo este reto y mis abogados me obligaron a decir que los personajes de Inuyasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas, No me pertenecen. Son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi... pero lo que sí me pertenece es la historia.

* * *

El sonido de las espadas era lo único que se escuchaba, cada blande, cada corte era él definitivo para acabar con aquel enemigo del cual habían pasado muchas dificultades, aquel que había sido el causante de cada una de las desgracias del grupo de Inuyasha y por que no también él pequeño grupo de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru. Tal vez hoy era su última batalla o tal vez cómo de costumbre era una trampa de Naraku Pero ambos grupos no estaban dispuestos a dejar que aquella escoria andante quedara con vida ¡No señores! aunque perdieran la vida nuestros protagonistas no pensaban dejar ir cómo si nada al maligno hanyou ¡Claro que lo iban a matar! iban a demostrar porque eran dignos hijos del gran Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha segua atacando a Naraku con Tessaiga pero su campo de fuerza hacia menos efectivos sus ataques, Inuyasha trataba de hacerle el mayor daño posible pero no lo conseguía. Solamente tenía una oportunidad de usar Akai Tessaiga pero sabía que era inútil ya que él campo de energía era demasiado fuerte.

De pronto miró de reojo a su izquierda, Miroku y Sango se encontraban peleando contra Kagura y Kanna, Kagome le ayudaba lanzándole flechas purificadoras hacia él campo de Naraku pero no debilitaban por completo el campo, Naraku estaba prácticamente acorralado por los hermanos Inu youkai y la miko del futuro. El hanyou maligno sabía que si aquella chiquilla que era la reencarnación de Kikyo seguía atacando su campo desaparecia por completo, miró hacia sus creaciones y vio que él monje y la exterminadora no paraban de atacarlas, Tal vez este era su final. ¡No! tenía que hacer algo y pronto o ahora si era su final.

Naraku miró fijamente a los hermanos y sabía que era la hora de usar aquel hechizo que Tsubaki y otras sacerdotisas oscuras usaban para su beneficio propio y él había aprendido bien. Solamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo y una buena distraccion para poder cumplir con su objetivo y poder salir para poder regenerar su campo de energía, Telepáticamente le dio órdenes a su más fiel creación: Kanna, sabía que ella podía hacer todo lo que él quisiera sin ni siquiera rechistar gracias a que ella no posee sentimientos, Era la nada personificada; Kanna obedeció y uso su espejo como distracción ya que Sango y Miroku prácticamente escaparon en Kirara para evitar que sus almas fueran absorbidas por él espejo.

Naraku aprovecho mientras Inuyasha y Kagome rescataban a sus amigos, Tenía que distraer al perro mayor así que le mandó la bola de miasma más poderosa que poseía y eso sirvió para distraer no solo al perro mayor si no a todo el grupo de Inuyasha dándole tiempo para preparar su hechizo. Kanna se unió a su lado ya que ella era fundamental para él encantamiento, Haber robado el alma y el poder de una de esas sacerdotisas había servido de mucho.

De repente Inuyasha que trataba inútilmente de ver algo entre toda la marea de miasma, Tomó a su Tessaiga aguantando la respiración para no aspirar el veneno de Naraku, lanzó un Bakuryūha y disolvió él miasma. Cuando su vista se adaptó a la poca luz del monte Hakureizan, Vio cómo él espejo de Kanna aquella extensión de Naraku brillaba con gran intensidad apuntando hacia Kagome. De un salto y sin dudarlo, justo cuando la luz del espejo de Kanna iba directamente hacia Kagome, Inuyasha recibió el impacto de lleno.

— ¡Inuyasha!— Kagome solamente vio cómo él hanyou caía hacia una parte de la cueva donde se encontraban, Con aquella extraña luz cubriéndolo. Lo siguiente que vio fue la misma luz y él cuerpo de Sesshomaru caer gracias a un descuido del Inuyoukai mayor, La risa malvada de Naraku se oía por todo el lugar.

—Pobres de los hermanos, Tan débiles que cayeron en mi hechizo.— Las risas de Naraku hicieron eco en la mente de la colegiala que rapidamente le pidio a Shippo convertido en aquella bola rosa gigante que la llevará hacia los hermanos Inu-youkai que yacían inconscientes.

Kagome llego hacia Inuyasha que aun esa luz lo rodeaba; Sango y Miroku quienes todavía intentaban luchar contra Naraku, pero les era imposible ya que él hanyou araña se rodeó de aquellos insectos venenosos. Naraku harto de sus contrincantes se envolvió a sí mismo en miasma y escapó derrumbando con todo lo que quedaba de su cuerpo él Hakureizan, antes de irse lanzó un grito de advertencia al grupo.

—¡Espero que disfruten de mi regalito!— Y con esas palabras desapareció.

Kagome que se había refugiado en él campo de fuerza que creaba la vaina de Tessaiga, La cual Inuyasha le había dado durante la pelea para protegerse del miasma, Vio con asombro cómo el cuerpo de Inuyasha cambiaba drásticamente, Se sorprendió al ver cómo las facciones maduras de Inuyasha se tornaban en unas más infantiles, Lo mismo pasó cuando vio a Sesshomaru que también había sido afectado por aquel extraño de Naraku.

Sin perder más tiempo Kagome tomó al inconsciente Sesshomaru entre sus brazos dandoselo a Sango para que lo llevara con ella y Kirara, Mientras ella ponía a salvo a Inuyasha en Shippo y salieron lo más rápido del Monte Hakureizan; Cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña dejaron sobre él verde pasto a ambos hermanos inconscientes. Cuando por fin sus cerebro dio click Kagome y el grupo se habían dado cuenta que durante su escape, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha finalmente se habían transformado en dos niños

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de dos que originalmente van a ser.

Mica espero que la historia te guste y sea lo que esperabas ya que esta historia esta un poquito apresurada ya que no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Si a ustedes mis hermosos lectores les gustó la historia, solamente dale click al botoncito de abajo y dejame tu review, Ya sean con críticas o alabanzas *ok no* pero si dejen su review ya que estoy a favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" leer sin dejar un review es cómo manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Kira Jæger


End file.
